SelfEvident Truths
by Hordak's Pupil
Summary: A Oneshot in honor of Independence Day. Danielle knows more than anyone how precious freedom is and now must convince a ghost that his efforts to ensure liberty were not in vain. Oneshot. Please R&R.


**Danny Phantom: Self-Evident Truths**

**By Hordak's Pupil**

**Disclaimer: As always I do not own Danny Phantom (I still need to find Desiree)**

**Author's Notes: A oneshot in honor of Independence Day in hopes we may never forget the reason we celebrate this day.**

**Danni**

"MMM, there's nothing like cooking out," dad said as he flipped the burgers on the grill as mom looked at him worriedly.

"Jack, that's not barbecue sauce that's ectoplasm," she says as dad nods happily but soon frowns as the hamburgers start coming to life and chasing him causing me to smile but as I look up at the blue sky I wonder how many people really know the meaning of this day. Do they know how it feels to taste freedom and cling to each moment of it, I know I do.

Most of the kids of the academy grew up in a loving family who blessed the day they were born. They smiled the first time their mother's stroked them and heard lullabies being to sung to them. They were showered in love as they were created out of love, but not me.

I was the product of a twisted bitter old man's attempt to have something he knew he could never possess. I had no hand to stroke me or lullabies sung to me. All I felt I was the coldness of Vlad's hand as he hit and call me 'weak and worthless.' I cursed the day I was born because there was no loving family and I was not 'made' out of love but hatred.

The kids at the academy were told they could be anything they wanted and no matter what they did they were still loved. They grew to have dreams of getting married and having a family and still look to those days ahead.

I was told that was to be the 'perfect little girl' nothing more. I was told what I could and couldn't think and if I even had so much of an inkling of my own I faced the Plasmius Maximus to 'purge' that independence out of me.

Vlad kept me locked in my room all day long, I wasn't even allowed to go to the rest room, Vlad had a toilet installed in my room. I never saw the sun until he sent me after Danny for the first time and until he freed me, I had considered taking my own life all I wanted is the pain to stop.

When Danny freed me, no longer was I slave a thing programmed to do Vlad's bidding. I was a human being and from that one moment a wellspring of happiness poured out starting with the day I met Miles and continues to nourish me but the pain of hatred still stung me.

I felt I was a freak, something that should be on display and laughed at, I envied everyone for having a family and not until I was adopted was that bitterness removed and replaced with love.

Speaking of family, the smell of hamburgers snaps me out of my darkness and I go to get one but while I am busy fixing the ultimate burger my ghost sense goes off, "Of all the rotten times," I muttered as I looked around and saw a tall ghost dressed like one of those actors at Williamsburg.

I walk up to him curious about who he is and why he is standing there. He seems peaceful as if something had pleased him.

"Who are you," I ask him as I look this specter over noticing he has a document in his pocket it looks like it's an antique.

"You can see me?" he asks startled by the fact that he was spotted as I nod. "I am Thomas Jefferson at your service," he says bowing politely.

"You're on the Nickel," I tell him excited to meet someone as famous as he is even if he's a ghost. "What are you doing here in Amity Park?" I ask him curiously as he sighs.

"Every year at this time, I come back to Earth hoping someone remembers why we celebrates this day and appreciates what we did to make this country so great," he explains mournfully, "but all I see is people thinking it just another excuse to have a feast and children lamenting that their 'vacation' is almost over," he tells me sitting down, "people don't even vote anymore, they only do it when it is something big like for a president," he explains disgusted that he seems forgotten.

"Mr. Jefferson," I began to say as I sit down next to him and notice a tear falling down his cheek, "I appreciate what you did, I never knew freedom until I was 12," I tell him as he turns to me.

"You don't know how happy that makes me Danielle and I hope you never forget either, be thankful for every moment of it for it cost was heavy," he tells me as he gets up and sees my family nearby, "You better get back to your family," he says.

I was going to invite to stay but before I can speak he is gone leaving me to think. I thought about this day and what it means I know how sweet freedom is and am glad that is mine and hope that we never forgot just why we celebrate. Ever!

**May we never take the Freedoms we have for granted for its price was dear for if we don't appreciate them we** **will surely lose them.**

**The End.**


End file.
